221 Den Of Thieves
by KateB-fan
Summary: Como casi siempre... la escena del final... Castle observa a Kate y Demmings desde el otro lado del vidrio... espero que les guste! Se acerca el final de temporada! T, por algunos recuerdos de nuestro escritor favorito!


**221 Den Of Thieves**

Castle sintió que su corazón se detenía mientras observaba a Kate y Demmings detrás del vidrio.

Por qué le había dicho al policía que tenía el camino libre con ella? Por qué no decirle que él y Kate eran algo más que compañeros? Por qué no hacerle saber que estaba enamorado de ella, y que la quería toda para él?

Sencillamente porque no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que ella lo descubriera y se enojara. Era una mentira, ellos no estaban juntos, aunque no fuera porque él no quisiera. A lo mejor ella necesitaba probar, tener una relación con otro hombre y darse cuenta lo que él significaba para ella.

Tenía que relajarse… pero no podía. Tenía que distraerse… tocó el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el celular.

Levantó la vista y volvió a mirarlos. Sonreían sin sentido. Él hablaba con ese tono bajo, encantador, que seguramente la había conquistado. Ella miraba hacia abajo, y luego a sus ojos, como tratando de ganar confianza frente a él. Y sonreía…

Castle venía luchando para reprimir sus recuerdos… pero el hecho de verla, de celarla, de extrañarla, lo hacía vulnerable…

Recordó su perfume… intoxicante… tan suyo… la suavidad de su piel… la forma en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al de él… la forma en que ella reaccionaba a sus caricias… y la forma en que él se sentía cuando ella lo acariciaba… esos labios… esos besos…

-Castle?- la voz de Kate lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si?- dijo después de unos segundos en los que trató de conectarse con la realidad.

-Pasó algo?- dijo ella con interés.

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto…- dijo él y la miró con intención.

-Estaba saliendo…- dijo ella, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Si… yo también… pero me olvidé el celular…- le dijo él y ella sonrió cuando Demmings pasó detrás de ambos, rozándola apenas, para que ella notara su presencia.

-Eh… bueno…- dijo ella sin poder concentrarse demasiado.

-Qué me decías?- le dijo él sin poder evitar sentir que su corazón se desgarraba de a poco.

-Nada… bueno… en realidad… - dijo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de él, pero fue en forma tan amigable que él sintió un escalofrío.

Castle la miró, expectante… y ella se tomó unos instantes más… como eligiendo cada palabra…

-En realidad?- repitió él cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Estos días… quiero decir… tú y yo… espero que no estés disgustado conmigo… no me gustaría…

-Qué? –preguntó él, honestamente no sabía a qué se refería ella, o mejor dicho, no quería saberlo.

-Siento que no nos estamos comportando como nosotros mismos… o es una impresión?- dijo ella, quería que de alguna manera él le dijera que odiaba verla con Demmings.

-Quizás…- dijo él pensativo- no lo había pensado…- mintió él, moriría sin abrir la boca.

-Bueno… no te preocupes…- le dijo ella- solo… quería aclararlo…- dijo y soltó su hombro luego de apretarlo un poco con las yemas de sus dedos.

Definitivamente Castle podía medirse mejor que ella con las palabras… pero ella sabía que él estaba celoso… y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo empezara a demostrar… su plan de revancha daría resultado… y después de todo, Demmings le había venido como anillo al dedo… porque en el fondo, le gustaba bastante…

Kate Beckett creía en las señales del destino, aunque a veces no quisiera admitirlo. Sabía que Castle era importante en su vida, y que si Demmings había aparecido justo en ese momento, era también por algo…

-Voy a tomar un taxi… quieres compartirlo?- le dijo él cuando ella ya había girado sobre sus talones para irse.

-Mmmh… - dijo ella pensativa, se moría de ganas de compartir ese viaje con él… para tenerlo un rato más cerca, y si tenía suerte, quizás él aprovechara el momento para tomar su mano… hablarle al oído…

Pero su plan de revancha era importante… Castle tenía que pagar por haberle enrostrado su relación con esa actriz barata…

-Vienes?- le dijo él casi cruzando los dedos para escuchar su respuesta afirmativa.

-No… mejor no… tengo un par de cosas que hacer y tomaré el mío…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Es una lástima…- dijo él alzando los hombros en señal de rendición.

-Oh si… lo es… - suspiró ella y se mordió el labio cuando le dio la espalda.

-Hasta mañana, detective…- dijo él y levantó la mano.

-Hasta mañana, Castle… - dijo ella y giró para levantar la mano y guiñarle el ojo.

Castle respiró con dificultad, como podía ser posible que cada gesto de ella lo hiciera temblar de ganas de acercársele?

No podía tratarse solamente de deseo, ya había estado con ella íntimamente, ya conocía las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir y aunque se hubiera quedado con ganas de más, ya no era la desesperación de algo que no se conoce…

Mientras la observaba caminar por ese interminable pasillo, Castle suspiró y se reprendió a si mismo solo por haber contemplado la idea de que entre él y Kate solo hubiera una buena química sexual… él estaba enamorado de ella… y de eso, no se volvía…


End file.
